The Survival Challenge
by Hinaru-chan2
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped and placed on an island, with several others, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They were all brought there in order to test their survival skills and in order for them to leave the island they will have to kill each other until only ten persons remained. How will Hinata gain her freedom, Will she kill or be killed? READ TO FIND OUT! :P Rating may change…
1. Prologue

The Survival Challenge

OooooO

OoooO

Prologue

In the suburbs of a small town named Konoha, a dark haired, pale skinned girl walks home from school, alone, but that's the way she likes it. It is much easier for her to think when she's alone, plus it's not like she has any friends to walk home with in the first place but that's not the point. So here she was, walking, paying no attention to the world around her, just walking and thinking about a certain blonde haired boy from the all-boys school across from hers, an all-girls school. He's her secret crush. She fell in love at first sight when she saw him on her first day of her third year of high school. As soon as their eyes met it was like fireworks were exploding around them and when he smiled at her, she all but melted into a puddle, that's how stunning his smile was. She wanted to talk to him and she had a lot of opportunities but she was just too shy to approach him. He was too… dazzling.

Lost in her thoughts about her crush, she failed to realize that she had walked into a seemingly remote part of town but her attention was brought back to the real world when she tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"O-Ouch," she said as she slowly got up and dusted off her uniform and adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder, "…Where am I?" she asked aloud, she hadn't remember walking to the area she was now in.

"You, my dear, are in the wrong place at the wrong time," A voice answered from behind her.

"Wha –," but before she could fully turn around and ask the stranger what he was talking about, a sweet scent invaded her nostrils. She struggled to wrench away the hand that was holding a cloth her nose but it was useless, the darkness was already invading her vision and she soon fell limp in the stranger's hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: I've already written the first chapter to this story but you'll have to review if you want me to upload it :P**


	2. Chapter 1: Kill or be Killed?

Chapter 1: Kill or be Killed?

"Uggh" Hinata groaned as she stirred on what she thought was her bed. 'Why is my bed so hard?' She thought to herself as she slowly sat up and stretched. Slowly she opened her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips. "W-Where am I?" She asked aloud as she scanned her surroundings quickly to get any indication as to where she may be. All around her were tall trees with luscious green leaves that stood so tall they blocked out most of the sunlight. There were also shrubs covering the ground and the air was thick and humid giving Hinata the feeling that she was in a rainforest.

She began to panic. 'H-How did I get here? W-Was I kidnapped? B-But how could that be possible, everybody barely notices me. Maybe it's because my family is rich. Ohhh, What am I going to do?!' Hinata thought as she began to frantically pace back and forth pulling at her hair and hyperventilating at the same time. Suddenly, she tripped over something and landed face first in the dirt with a loud thud. Hinata groaned as she sat up, wiping the dirt off her face to see what she had tripped over. Her eyes landed on a camping bag with a note on it. 'Where did this bag come from?' Hinata thought as she took the note and read it.

**NOTE****: Good Morning Hinata! You must be wondering where you are right now and why you are there. Well, you are on an island called Konoha in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. You were randomly chosen – as well as Twenty-nine others – to participate in this Survival Challenge game (of some sorts). Your task here is simple – kill everyone in your path to ensure your survival or die a horrible death by the hands of the others on the island. The last ten survivors will gain their freedom (if that many survive). Let's hope you are one of the survivors. GOOD LUCK! You'll need it *Laughs Evilly* **

**P.S: Watch out for the wild animals and poisonous plants, they're **_**very **_**dangerous :D **

Hinata paled – her skin turning ash white in colour. '_Kill_? I have to _kill_ people in order to get back home? That's impossible! This has to be some sick joke' Hinata thought to herself as she read the note over and over again. She was starting to feel lightheaded. She couldn't possible kill anyone, it wasn't in her nature. She was a kind and caring person that wouldn't hurt a fly and now she had the _kill_ people, for no apparent reason. Hinata almost vomited just thinking about the idea of killing someone else. 'I guess that means this is the end. *Sighs* It's not like anyone will miss me or anything, most, if not all of my family hates me because I'm _weak_ and _too kind_.' Hinata thought as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

**Inner Hinata**: "So you're just going to give up like that? Without even trying?"

_**Outer Hinata**_: "B-But I… I can't kill people, it's… it's just not the type of person I am."

**Inner Hinata**: "Who said you _have _to kill people?"

_**Outer Hinata**_: B-But the note –"

**Inner Hinata**: "Forget about the note! All we have to do is to find a safe place to hide until this so called game is over and if by any chance we run into another player we use our self-defense skills that we learnt in self defense class to knock him/her out and run as fast as we can. It's as simple as that."

_**Outer Hinata**_: "T-That does sound like a good idea… but –"

**Inner Hinata**: "No buts! Now pick up the bag and let's get going. It's not safe where we are right now."

_**Outer Hinata**_: "O-Okay…"

Hinata sighed as she picked up the bag and started to walk in the direction she could faintly hear running water coming from. She may not be a genius but she knew enough about how to survive in the wild from books and movies to know that she needed to find a source of fresh water.

After about two hours of walking, Hinata was very tired and in serious need of some water and food. As if on cue, she exited the foliage of the forest and came face to face with a medium sized waterfall. It was beautiful. The water ran off a thirty foot cliff and plunged into a wide pool of water then continued flowing through the landscape, probably down into the ocean. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trapped on the island with people who possibly wanted to kill her, she would be more amazed but right now she needed to get some water and find somewhere to stay.

Hinata climbed down to the edge of the water and scoped some up into her hands putting it to her mouth, letting the water slide down her dry throat. She continued that process until she was fully hydrated. After quenching her thirst, she pulled the bag she was carrying from off her back and began to rummage through it to see what she could find. In it she found two hunting knives, two loaves of bread, a small first aid kit, a thirty foot rope, a canteen bottle, a compass, a bottle of liquid soap, and binoculars. There was a sleeping bag on top of the camping bag.

After rationing the loaves of bread she ate half a loaf then filled the canteen bottle with some water then placed it in the camping bag for later use. Suddenly the snap of a twig was heard so Hinata did the only logical thing she could think of, she grabbed the camping bag and hid behind a large rock that just so happened to be next to her. Slowly she peeped from behind the rock just in time to see a boy, about 17-18 years old, emerge from the foliage on the other side of the river bank. The boy had bleach blonde haired and emerald green eyes, he wore clothes that seemed to be torn in various places. Looking more closely at the boy, Hinata saw that his hands were covered in blood and that he had a few scratches on his face and hands. A wave of fear washed over Hinata like a Tsunami, making her legs shake like a leaf in the wind and her eyes bulge like a deer in headlights. She knew that if she doesn't stay extremely quiet she might be the next person he kills, so she just stares at him, watching his every move, making sure that he doesn't notice her.

He's washing the blood off of his hands but he can't help but have the feeling that he is being watched, so he looks around hoping to find the eyes that are watching him, and he does. As soon as their eyes made contact, Hinata's eyes widened to the size of boulders. She knew she needed to run but her legs wouldn't move, it was like they were glued to the ground or something. All she could do was watch with wide eyes as the boy walked into the river and started to swim towards her with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

'This seems to be the end. I've lived a good enough life so far, I have no regrets. I just hope that someone will miss me, if only a little,' and with these thoughts Hinata slowly closed her eyes and waited for the inevitably.

**Inner Hinata:** "Snap out of it Hinata! We are not going to die, not like this, so get your shit together and run, run like the fucking wind,"

With those words of encouragement, Hinata snapped open her eyes and picked up the camping bag, placing it on her back, and then she ran, she ran like her life depended on it, which it did.

She was running for at least half an hour now, branches were scratching up her arms and legs and also tearing her clothes as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest. She was in a lot of pain but she couldn't let up since the boy was still hot on her heels. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock appears and trips Hinata causing her to fall face first into the dirt. She scrambles to get up but it's too late, the boy has caught up to her.

"Gotcha," he says with a smile on his face as he flips Hinata over and straddles her, holding her hands above her head to prevent her from getting away but that doesn't stop Hinata from trying to get away, she kicks, she squirms, she screams, she tries anything that might help her get away but the boy is just too strong.

"Calm down babe, I'm not going to hurt you," he says but his expression says otherwise. He has the expression of a sex addict that has been deprived of sex for a whole year and is just about ready to fuck anything that moves, "I'm going to take _real _good care of you," he whispers into her ear, sending a shiver of fear up Hinata's spine.

"P-Please, let me go," she tries pleading but they fall on deaf ears. He adjusts his hand so that one held both of hers while the other slipped under her school blouse. Tears began to stream down Hinata's cheeks into her hair. She knew she was going to be raped and that there was little she could do about it now so she just laid there, unmoving, with her eyes clenched tight, just wishing she was somewhere else.

Feeling no resistance from Hinata, the boy lets go of her hands cautiously, waiting a while to see if she would try to break free, when she didn't he slipped the hand under her blouse to join the other. A whimper escaped her lips as the boy kneaded both of her breasts through her bra. His mouth then found its way to her ear and he started to nibble on it.

"No," Hinata whispered as she felt one of the boy's hand slide over her belly to the hem of her skirt.

"No!" she said louder this time, trying to push him away but he wouldn't budge, he just continued to slip his hand under the hem of her skirt.

"NO!" she practically screamed now, thrashing about like a crazy person in an asylum.

"Stop fucking move around or I'm going to kill you too," the boy said wrapping his hands around Hinata's throat, squeezing it. She stopped moving as she felt his hands wrapped around her throat but he didn't stop strangling her. As she was starting to lose consciousness her brain hatched and idea, stretching out her hands she frantically searched the ground around them to try and find something to hit him with. And she did. It was a rock, about the size of a baby's head. She took the rock and smashed it into the boy's head with all the force she could muster and when it collided with the boys head he fell off of Hinata and screamed in pain, clutching his head. Hinata wasn't finished yet though, she straddled the boy and started to repeatedly smack the rock into his head, it was like something possessed her. She kept smashing and smashing until the boys head was smashed right through, it now resembled road kill or something equally gross. A sadistic smile spread across Hinata's face for a few seconds until it dawned on her what she had just done.

"AAHHHHH!" she screamed throwing the rock away as she scrambled to get away from the boy. She then looked at her blood-stained hands, they were trembling but she didn't feel scared, sorry or even guilty for killing the boy, she felt…at ease, safe?

'I just killed someone… but I don't feel guilty or even remorseful, maybe, just maybe, I can kill to ensure my freedom… once it's for a good reason,' Hinata thought to herself as she stood up, still staring at her bloody hands, 'Yeah, I can do this!'

A/N: Chapter two? Don't forget to REVIEW! :) -That rhymes!


End file.
